1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an automotive seat wherein a reclining device is mounted, and more particularly to the structure of seat cushion side of the seat in which a lower bracket of a reclining device is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for an occupant on an automotive seat to take a comfortable sitting posture according to his or her physique or sitting preference, a reclining device is provided between the seat back and seat cushion of the seat so that the occupant can adjust the inclination of the seat back relative to the seat cushion to an optimum degree for comfortable sitting posture.
Hitherto, as shown in FIG. 1, it has been a common manner that this kind of reclining device is interposed between a seat back frame (2) and a seat cushion frame (3). The reclining device comprises a lower bracket (4), an upper bracket (5), both of them being pivotally fixed in a rotatable manner, a locking mechanism (4a), and an unlocking mechanism (7). Operation of those locking and unlocking mechanisms permits selective angular adjustments of the seat back frame (2) with respect to the cushion frame (3).
In FIG. 1, reference character (4c) denotes an elongated hole into which a pin (not shown) of the unlocking mechanism (7) is inserted.
However, in this prior art, the reclining device (1) is at its lower bracket (4) fixedly secured to the outer lateral surface of the seat cushion frame (3) by means of bolts (4b). In particular, prior to such mounting of the reclining device (1) on the seat cushion frame (3), there is a troublesome step to remove a top cover layer and foam cushion member stretched over the seat cushion frame (3) in order that the lower bracket (4) of the reclining device (1) can be directly mounted on the lateral surface of the seat cushion frame (3).